


Taking Flight To a New Adventure

by JunuenLisunia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of his life after the war, Harry decides to make a change by moving to America and later joining the air force. He didn't expect his jet to literally be alive. And Starscream didn't think he'd actually like a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Bored of life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of Kayzi (formerly Silver Melody217) challenges:
> 
> Harry was tired of Britain, specifically the nosy Wizarding World. Wanting to live in peace after the War, Harry decided to move out to America. Month's later, bored with the lack of thrill in his life, he decided to sign up in the Air Force.
> 
> -Afterwards, he got assigned to the disguised Starscream

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of the plane he was in, idly sipping his tea. He started to regret using the muggle method of transportation all cramped and stuffy.

He'd been sitting for so long he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get up even if he wanted to. And the sleeping overweight man next to him snored so loudly he could wake up dementors.

Do dementors even sleep?

Harry didn't get to question it when the man decided Harry was nice pillow. Harry couldn't bring himself to play nice and shoved the man off of him. He guessed he used too much force when the sleeping man fell halfway into the aisle, crashing into one of the flight attendants causing her to shriek in surprise.

The teen knew he should feel bad about that, but the growing headache coming on from the crying child behind him was kind of impairing his judgment. Harry sighed. It would all be worth it after this flight. Hopefully. And he would be far, far away from England and all of the wizarding world's craziness. 

It's been a year since the war has ended. Everyone Harry knew were either too traumatized to do anything but stare at walls or so caught up rebuilding their lives that they were almost insufferable to be around.

Ron and him were supposed to go to Auror training together however that all changed once Ron and Hermine decided to finally go at it with each other, leaving Harry as the third wheel. And Ginny was kind of out of the picture. After the war, the wizard public had all but ambushed Harry with either praise, gratitude, or questions. Sometimes a combination of all three.

The wizard paparazzi, mostly Rita Skeeter, stalked him to the point they practically moved in their house. He couldn't go to the bathroom without feeling like he was being watched. And eventually this drove Ginny absolutely mad/insane/mentally unstable. She finally had enough when she found reporters eating breakfast in their kitchen. She packed her things, chucked a plant at Harry, and then walked out. Not only was he a third wheel with no life, he was the third wheel with no life that was now single. Wasn't life just wonderful.

But it wasn't all bad. His break up with Ginny inspired him to get out, explore a little. Get a taste of the world. 

So he packed his own things and now here he was stuck on a plane headed towards America. He bought a pretty decent home in New York. Spaced out enough so he wouldn't feel crowded but not big enough to feel too empty.

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by the plane giving a violent jerk and a flight attendants tripping and spilling the cold liquids all over Harry. The teen held his breath and counted to ten as the woman profusely apologized.

He would not blow up the plane. _He would not blow up the plane. **He would not blow up the plane.**_

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

 

Harry sat upside down on his couch a month after arriving in America throwing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it.

He managed to get a great job, and the house turned out better than he expected, just add a relationship in the picture and you've got a happy dream life. But then again, Harry wasn't normal, now was he. If the magic wasn't anything to go by now Harry had a miniature robot child to look after.

…yeah...

"Hey creator what's that?", the little computer sized robot asked pointing at the TV. Harry looked. "It's nothing Ulti, that's just a commercial." Harry responded calmly changing the channel.

"Oh, okay."

Harry continued to watch his robot child clap at the television. Soon after Harry had arrived in America he decided buying a phone was a fantastic idea. It was not a fantastic idea. After about ten minutes of fruitlessly pressing all of the buttons at once Harry had somehow ended up breaking 3 windows.

Unsurprisingly, his magic decided to play the "Let's surprise Harry!" game at that same moment. One minute he was holding a cell phone and the next he was holding a black miniature 'bot staring up at him with big purple optics calling him, "Creator."

And now he was bored...again. Harry loved Ulti, don't get him wrong. The mini-'bot loved to cling onto Harry and acted with the innocence of a child. But after the incident where Ulti blew up his kitchen with missiles he somehow had, nothing's happened.

Yeah, Harry was kept on his toes between his job and looking after Ulti but he still missed the thrill that he always had during his school years. Whether it be from running for his dear life from death eater, flying free in the sky, or from laughing from one of the Weasley twins pranks. It always got his heart racing.

"OOH! Creator, look at that! Those planes are doing cool tricks! Can I do cool tricks?" Ulti squeaked pointing at the TV with so much excitement he was hopping up and down. On the screen was a documentary about the air force. Those turns and dived reminded Harry a lot of him when he's on his broom.

"Maybe I should join the air force... And no you can't do tricks like those. You getting wings would be the death of me."

"Aw."


	2. Enter Starscream

Starscream cursed the puny humans for the millionth time. He had lost count of how long he had been stuck here in this pitiful place in his alt form. Stupid little squishies think he's one of their military aircrafts. Couldn't even tell the difference between an honorable seeker like himself and a lifeless hunk of metal.

The little pilots couldn't fly if their little squishy lives depended on it. They had no sense of style what-so-ever. And they always had a putrid aroma about them that the Internet says is called 'Body Oder'. Since the humans just had to be inside his cabin to fly him, his entire interior cabin reeked. He _loathed_ those pathetic humans.

What was he supposed to do besides kick them out?

He'd taken to ejecting the squishies from his cabin in middle of flights. Flashing warning signs and loud sounds seemed to terrify the squishies. Doing aerial spins and flips that made the squishies scream in horror. Oh they hadn't seen horror yet. Once the Decepticons have taken over this planet he would show them the true meaning of fear.

He couldn't wait until the Decepticons finally get here to destroy these pitiful little humans. He just needed Megatron to get off his frozen aft so they can wage war against the Autobots. Then Megaton would do something stupid to get himself killed and Starscream would become the Decepticon leader. Even if Megatron did survive he'd get to skin some Autobot hide. Either way, it was a win.

All he had to do was wait.

And wait..

And wait...

...

Slaggit.

* * *

Starscream watched as one of the human soldiers showed a new squishy around. A black haired new human much smaller compared to the rest of the humans.

The squishy looked like an earthling femme from his size, but Starscream's scans show that it is indeed a male. A very small male. This intrigued him. Most of the soldiers here were big and bulky.

The little human had a bag slung over his shoulder and seemed to be listening to whatever the squishy that was showing him around was saying. "Well Harry welcome officially to CAC or Central Air Command. All other jets are taken so unfortunately, you get old' Hellraiser here." The soldier said patting the side of Starscream's alt form making him want to rip the squishy's arm off.

The new human blinked. "What do you mean unfortunately?"

The human soldier laughed nervously. "There's a reason we named this one Hellraiser. There's like this curse on the jet so that no matter what, no pilot is fly it. Something always happens to them. The last pilot that got paired with Hellraiser ended up in the middle of the ocean. We have no idea how the jet got back to the base. It just showed up here. So anyway, best of luck and hope to see how your test flight goes." 

The new squishy, now designated as Harry, gave the soldier a look. "Thank you so much for the encouragement. I feel so loved." Harry said sarcastically.

Starscream mentally snorted. At least this squishy had some backbone.

Pheh.

* * *

Harry shifted his bag over his shoulder and looked around the base. At least this was something new. 

"Well Harry welcome officially to CAC or Central Air Command. All other jets are taken so unfortunately, you get old' Hellraiser here." Epps said patting the side of an F-22. Harry blinked.

"What do you mean unfortunately?"

Epps laughed nervously. "There's a reason we named this one Hellraiser. There's like this curse on the jet so that no matter what, no pilot is fly it. Something always happens to them. The last pilot that got paired with Hellraiser ended up in the middle of the ocean. We have no idea how the jet got back to the base. It just-showed up here. So anyway, best of luck and hope to see how your test flight goes." Hope you make it back in one piece is what he meant.

Harry gave Epps a look. "Thank you so much for the encouragement. I feel so loved" He said sarcastically.

Later that day was his test flight with the dreaded Hellraiser. Harry couldn't figure out why everybody was so afraid of the thing. It flew like a beauty. Not that much faster than his Firebolt, but it was one hell of a ride. He did flips, turns, barrels, and all kinds of tricks to get a feel for the F-22. And it felt great.

Maybe he was becoming an adrenalin addict? Oh well, Harry really didn't care as long as he could fly in the jet again.

When Harry landed all the soldiers at the base looked like flabbergasted fish. They couldn't believe it! Someone actually got in the Hellraiser and came back unharmed! And not mentally scarred for life! This kid must be a saint of some kind. No doubt about it.

Harry cleared his throat. "So what's next?"

Epps shook himself out of his staring. "What else? We celebrate with drinks!" he exclaimed, throwing Harry over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Harry shouted, kicked, and beat his fists against Epps back while he carried the newbie to the rec room. Epps gave Harry's backside a good swat, laughing wildly when Harry's face turned red.

What the fuck has he gotten himself into!


	3. Life at CAC Brabble

_Rng_ _._ _Ring_ _._ _Ring._

" _Hello_ _,_ _Epps_ _speaking_ _."_

"Hey Epps, it's Harry. You're still at the base right?"

" _Yep_ _sure_ _am_ _._ _Why,_ _did_ _you_ _lose_ _something_ _already_ _?_ _Heh_ _,_ _newbie_ _."_

"Oh shut up. Was the Hellraiser in the hanger when you checked?"

" _Um_ _,_ _of_ _course_ _it_ _was,_ _why_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _it_ _have_ _?"_

"... Check again..."

" _Uh_ _,_ _sure_ _but_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _see_ _the_ _point_ _of_ _this_ _is_ _._ _Yep_ _here_ _it_ _is_ _._ _Hm_ _,_ _looks_ _a_ _bit_ _dirtier_ _than_ _I_ _remember_ _,_ _but_ _just_ _sitting_ _here_ _._ _Why_ _,_ _did_ _you_ _think_ _it_ _would_ _get_ _up_ _and_ _walk_ _away_ _or_ _something_ _?"_

"..."

Harry stayed silent as he thought about what had happened earlier.

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom after a relaxing shower. He couldn't wait to just go to bed and _sleep_. Is that really too much to ask.

"Creator Creator!"

Apparently it was.

Harry crouched down next to Ulti.

The little robot was bouncing up and down in excitement. He grabbed Harry's hand in a vise-like grip and tugged Harry along like the impatient child he was. "You have to see this Creator! Come on! Come on!"

Ulti dragged Harry up onto the deck they had on the roof.

"See Creator looky looky! A jet plane! It's that creators jet?" Ulti said excitedly making it all sound like one sentence while pointing in their back yard.

Harry looked in the direction Ulti was pointing and paused. There, somehow, was his F-22 Hellraiser. Hovering behind some trees looking like it was trying to hide undercover while apparently spying on Harry. Which didn't really work considering the said tree's were only 10 feet tall.

Almost like the jet knew it was spotted, the Hellraiser quickly turned and flew off. Harry stared after the Hellraiser with a dumbfounded expression while Ulti continued bouncing up and down.

The pilot knew he felt like he was being watched but this is ridiculous!

"See Creator! That was Creator's jet wasn't it! Sooooooo cool! How's it flying on its own? Did Creator make it do that? Creator's so cool!"

Harry slowly came out of his stupor and patted Ulti on his helm. "I don't think I made the Hellraiser fly, and I'm starting to think I really don't want to know."

"Oh okay. Creator's still awesome though." Ulti said holding his arms up to Harry wanting to be carried.

Harry smiled softly. "Whatever you say Ulti." He said taking the small robot in his arms. "Let's go inside. There's a phone call I gotta make."

Harry glared at the wall at Epps's laughing.

" _Aw_ _how_ _cute_ _,_ _the_ _newbie_ _'_ _s_ _already_ _missing_ _his_ _jet_ _._ _That_ _'_ _s_ _so_ _precious_ _."_

"Epps I am _this_ close to hanging up the phone."

" _Aw_ _come_ _on_ _Harry_ _._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _just_ _teasen_ _._ _It_ _'_ _s_ _not_ _every_ _day_ _we_ _find_ _a_ _pilot_ _so_ _attached_ _to_ _his_ _jet_ _he_ _'_ _d_ _call_ _in_ _."_

*click*

" _..._ _Hello_ _?_ _Harry_ _?_ _Hello_ _._ _Well_ _damn_ _,_ _he_ _actually_ _hung_ _up_ _."_

* * *

"Come on people! Put your backs into it!" Epps yelled at the troops crowding the hanger.

Harry ran up to Epps. "Hey Epps. What's going on?" The young pilot asked.

Epps grinned evilly at Harry. "Well you see Harry, every now and then we here at C.A.C decide to actually take responsibility for the well-being of our machinery. So today we're washing them. ALL of them."

Harry grew paler at every word. "You don't mean-"

"Yep!" Epps cheered handing Harry a mop and sponge. Epps gave Harry a two fingered salute with a "Good luck."

Harry gave him the one fingered salute.

The young pilot trudged to the Hellraiser to start washing like the other pilots. "Are the people here fucking crazy? They probably are. Wouldn't surprise me. Stupid pricks. Making me mutter to myself."

Starscream watched his pilot human warily. There was no way in the Pits this human, this SQUISHY THING, thought that he could spray the great Starscream with this H2O liqui-iiiiid! The decepticon nearly jumped out of his armor when he suddenly got splashed by something cold. That little squishy dare-! Oh- _oooooooooh_. That felt good.

Harry continued to grumble to himself as he scrubbed soap on the Hellraiser's side.

"Hey cheer up over there newbie! We can feel your angst from all the way over here!" One of the other pilots called over with a cheery smile. The cheer didn't do anything but irritate Harry. He wanted to revel in his angst. Not be happy. Harry glared daggers at the pilot who addressed him making the other pilot hide behind his jet in fear. When Harry decided the other pilot finally got the message he went back to washing Hellraiser. Was the jet vibrating or was it just him? And was it getting warmer? Oh well, it felt kind of nice. Merlin he hoped he wasn't developing some kind of Mechaphilia.

"So this is the new recruit you got Epps." A new voice said. Harry turned around to see Epps next to a man with short dark blond hair. "Little small isn't he?"

Harry bit back a loud groan and quickly turned back to his work, trying to ignore the men behind him.

"Aw, Harry don't be so mean. This whack job here is Captain William Lennox. Come over here and say hi!" Epps called.

"Me! A whack job? You should really start looking in a mirror." The man Lennox said.

Harry felt his irritation skyrocket. First he gets woken up at Merlin knows how early by Ulti having another fight with the microwave. ("But Creator it was mocking me! I'm telling you that thing is evil!") Then he had to practically go through hell trying to get to the base because for _some reason_ traffic lights kept shutting off and malfunctioning making him late. You'd be surprised at just how many little old grannies would just love to curse you out.

Fine, if Epps wanted his attention so badly he was going to get it.

"Okay. So you want me to come over and say hi." Harry said standing in front of Epps who was oblivious as to what was coming. Harry's fake smile widened before he swiftly kicked Sergeant Robert Epps in the groin.

Epps let out a strangled whine before collapsing on the floor groaning in pain. He held his injured family jewels while trying to cling onto what remaining pride he had. Everyone dropped what they were doing and grimaced.

Starscream snickered internally. He had grown curious when his human had stopped scrubbing his armor and getting all the little spots Starscream never even knew could be reached. Starscream felt a little bit of pride swell up in his spark when he saw the human his human kicked whimper in pain.

Harry stepped away from Epps with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Captain Lennox." He said nodding to Lennox before going to Hellraiser.

Lennox let out a long whistle. "Man down gentlemen. Damn. That kid got balls."

Epps groaned from his place on the floor. "Just help me to the infirmary, Lennox." The threat would have been threatening if Epps's voice hadn't been 2 octaves higher.

Lennox shook his head and looped one of Epps's arms over his shoulders. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, Epps."

Epps grunted. "Leave it."

And Starscream happily went back to ignoring everything except the feel of his armor being scrubbed.

* * *

Harry walked up to Epps smiling. "Hey Epps! How ya doing. It's such a nice day out today isn't it?"

Epps felt very unnerved by Harry's display of forward cheeriness. He resisted the urge to flee when he felt Harry patting him on the back. "Oh-er- Doing great I guess. And it's dark and cloudy outside, how is it nice?"

Harry hummed in agreement obviously not listening to Epps. "Yes, yes, that's good, that's good. Well I have to get going. Duties to do and such. See you later Epps!" And he ran off waving. Epps stood there in utter confusion. 

From his hiding place beside the door to the rec room, Harry laughed evilly at the sound of the other soldiers ambushing Epps and Epps screaming.

Five minutes later the door creaked open and Epps slowly crawled out a few inches before collapsing. A paper with the words 'Kick Me' in red Sharpie taped on his back. Harry was expecting only a few laughs here and there and maybe a few people actually kicking Epps but this was way better. Harry stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked away unaware of what he had just started.

* * *

Thunder clashed in the sky making it bright, rain pounded on Harry's home like hail, wind howled angrily making the rain sound even louder.

Ulti sat huddled in the middle of his bed rocking back and forth, clutching a pillow to his chest. He yelped when another loud boom sounded, holding the pillow even tighter. He kept his optic shut tight.

 _/_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _a_ _big_ _boy_ _._ _I_ _'_ _m_ _a_ _big_ _bot_ _._ _I_ _can_ _handle_ _this_ _._ _I_ _can_ _handle_ _thi_ _-/_ BOOM! _/_ _AAAAHHHH_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _handle_ _this_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _handle_ _this_ _!_ _Creator_ _!_ _Waaaah_ _!/_

"Ulti?" Harry softly called not sure if his child was awake or not.

"Creator!" Ulti cried running at Harry as fast as his little legs could go pillow still in hand. He hugged his Creator's leg like it was a lifeline.

Crouching down, Harry held Ulti close while rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I knew you might not have been able to sleep with the storm going on so I checked in."

Ulti snuggled against Harry's chest. _/_ _Creator_ _was_ _worried_ _about_ _me_ _./_

The pilot lifted the trembling robot on his hip and carried him to his room.

Together they slept through the storm with Ulti curled in his creators arms.

* * *

Harry felt warm and comfortable when he woke up. He tried to snuggle deeper into whatever it was he was sleeping on to go back to sleep.

Something didn't feel right. He wasn't in his bed at the base. He wasn't even in a _bed_. It felt like a chair. A familiar one at that. His eyes snapped open.

Why was he in the Hellraiser? _Again_. The fifth time this month!

For some reason every time, _every_ _time_ _,_ he stayed the night at the base he woke up in the cockpit of his jet. How does this happen!

When this first started happening Harry suspected maybe one of the other soldiers at the base were somehow doing this as a prank. Harry interrogated about everyone that stayed at the base about it. When all he got were 'Are you crazy' looks, he quickly dropped it.

Harry hopped out of the Hellraiser and stretched. 

Starscream watched his human go thinking about how many more times he had to steal the human at night before he finally got the hint.

* * *

Epps attacked Harry from behind and put him in one of his famous 'Epps unbearable headlock.'

"Hey Harry how ya doin! It's such a happy day isn't it with all the sun and such!" Epps exclaimed excitedly giving Harry a noogie and patting him on the back. Harry struggled in his hold. "What the hell Epps! Let go of me! And it's raining outside!"

Without warning Epps let go of Harry making Harry almost fall to the ground. "Great! Well I gotta go, see ya later Harry!" Epps gave Harry one more pat on the back before walking off. Harry stared after Epps. "What was that all about?"

Harry tried to think it was just Epps being Epps but something told him otherwise. Then he walked into the rec room. Everything was fine at first until he heard snickering. He turned around to see what was so funny only to see nothing there. Harry shrugged and went back to watching the television.

And that was what it was like through the day. Laughing behind his back and soldier coming at him out of nowhere and hitting on him. What the hell was that about!? Thankfully no one actually kissed Harry. It seemed to have finally sunk in that if anyone were to actually try and get a real kiss from Harry they'd find themselves in the infirmary _._ And was it just him or were the security cameras following him?

He even got laughed at on his way home. What was going on! Opening the door to his condo, Harry gratefully kicked his shoes off. "Okay Ulti we're home." A small ship came from his cell phone as he took it out of his pocket and let Ulti change back into his robot form. Again, when Harry past Ulti he immediately heard the high pitched giggling.

Harry gave Ulti a questioning look. Ulti giggled more and motioned for Harry to come closer. When Harry was kneeling face to face with Ulti, the robot grabbed Harry's head and kissed Harry on the cheek. Now Harry looked more confused. Ulti giggled more. "I gave creator a kiss! That's that the paper thingy on creator said to do."

The wizard blinked. Paper thingy? Harry looked at himself. Nope nothing. Did someone put a sign on his-wait. Harry scrambled to feel around his back. Yep there is was. He yanked the piece of paper off and read it.

'Kiss me I'm English. Love Epps.' and a troll face next to it with a top hat, monocle, and mustache.

Harry burned the sign in his hands.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of a big boom coming from his kitchen, Ulti yelping, and a microwave beeping until it came to a broken silence. Harry mentally sighed. _'3.2.1.'_

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Harry said into the land line phone next to his bed already knowing that it was going to be his neighbor. "Yes, hello ...Yes I'm sorry about the noise, it seems my microwave broke down on me again...Yes I do have terrible luck... I'm very happy to hear your opinion ...Yes I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Goodbye." *click*

Harry put the phone back and fell on his bed. "I really need to start using Silencing charms. Ulti!" He calls.

"...Yes?" Ulti's hesitant reply came from the kitchen.

"How badly broken is the microwave? Between fixable and destroyed."

"Um..."

Harry took a deep breath. "Is it recognizable."

"..No?..."

Harry slowly rolled out of bed dressed in a pair of sweatpants and tank top. He made his way into the kitchen to see a black mess of metal where his microwave used to be and Ulti hiding behind the counter with his missile launchers out. Seeing his creator, Ulti quickly deactivated his launchers. Harry cast a quick _reparo_ on the destroyed metal with a sigh.

He found that technology wasn't affected by his magic unless he really concentrated his magic on it like he unconsciously did when he "made" Ulti, to which Harry was thankful for. He loved Ulti to death, he really did. But he didn't need a dozen robots popping up and calling him creator every time he tried to fix something with magic.

"Why did you blow up the microwave? And haven't I told you not to use the missile launchers in the house?" Harry scowled.

Ulti sat down on the counter facing Harry looking dejected. "Creator looked tired yesterday so I wanted to make Creator breakfast. But Microwave was beeping at me again so I panicked. I'm sorry Creator." He apologized sadly.

Harry tried to stay mad but the look on Ulti's face made him crumble with a sigh. "Alright Ulti, how about we make breakfast together? Pancakes don't involve a microwave."

Ulti forgot his sadness and jumped up and down in excitement as Harry got out the pancake mix. Harry poured the mix into the bowl with water and let Ulti stir. And of course, Ulti being Ulti, mix the batter too hard and got them both covered in pancake batter. Harry decided to wait until they were done baking to clean them up. Salvaging enough to make a few small pancakes, Harry baked them while Ulti sat next to him cheering the pancakes on.

Harry sighed to finally eating his breakfast in peace while Ulti watched TV.

* * *

Harry marched into the rec room with a giant scowl on his face but to most people he just looked more like a peeved cat. A very, very peeved cat. He grabbed the nearest soldier by the collar. "Where. Is. Epps."

The terrified soldier pointed to the rec room. Harry dropped the soldier and marched in the direction he pointed. Harry found Epps asleep snoring in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on a table. Harry glares at the sleeping man. He walked around all day with that stupid 'Kiss me I'm English' sign on his back. No one messed around with a marauder and got away with it.

Judging from the way Epps was snoring and drooling he wasn't going to wake anytime soon. Harry pulled out the marker he had stashed in his back pocket and scribbled all over Epps's face. Complete with drawn on glasses, uni-brow, black nose, mustache with goatee, and the words "K.O. ME" written in big, bold letters on his forehead.

Harry admired his work, nodding in acceptance, and hid eagerly to observe the outcome. Unfortunately, Lennox walked in.

At seeing Epps, Lennox rolled his eyes and kicked his feet off the table making Epps jerk awake. "Hey, wake up you lazy..." Lennox's words died in his mouth when he took in the state of his friends face. "Oh hey Will. What is it?" Epps asked half asleep.

Lennox searched around frantically for something to cover Epps face with. If a 'Kick Me' sign could cause a riot, he didn't want to see what a 'K.O. Me' sign could do. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I'll show you later."

Lennox spotted a shopping bag with bread with it. It wasn't much but it'll have to do. Lennox ran over, dumped the bread, and stuck the bag over Epps's head. "Will! Hey! What the hell!" Epps yelled. "You'll thank me for this later. " Lennox said guiding the man to the nearest bathroom.

Harry clicked his tongue and stuffed his hand in his pockets. Why did Lennox have to ruin the fun?

Harry sulked when Epps stepped out of the bathroom with a clean face. Then Harry felt a Cheshire cat smile creep onto his face. He didn't want to do this unless it was a last resort. This seems like a nice time. Harry silently cast a wandless spell on Epps that he, Fred, and George had invented themselves during fifth year.

Epps instantly got a sour look on his face.

"Hey Epps what is it?" Lennox asked.

"No clue man. But for some reason there's a sour taste in my mouth."

"Huh?"

Epps expression changed from eating something sour to disgust. "Oh my god now it tastes gross!"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

Then Epps's expression of disgust turned to pleased confusion. "Now it tastes like...apples?"

Lennox stared at Epps. "Okay we're taking you to the infirmary." Lennox said taking hold of Epps' wrist and dragging him to the infirmary.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snickering. The spell he used was designed so that for an entire day, Epps would be tasting different types of Berty Bots Beans for the entire day. Not the best for getting back at him but he couldn't turn Epps skin blue now could he? That would raise a few questions too many. With the beans people would just think he's pulling their leg. Harry couldn't wait 'til Epps reached 'under side of muggle car'.

* * *

Harry cradled his drink as he watched Epps, Lennox and the other soldiers and pilots try and stay coherent.

It was Harry's third month with them and the longest anyone has lasted with the Hellraiser. So they dragged Harry out of his condo and took him clubbing. Guess who got wasted.

Epps slung an arm around Harry's shoulders and practically put all of his weight on the smaller man.

"Man this is so much fun Harry! I'vent seen any of us this drunk since those sector seven bastards." Epps yelled, his words drunkenly slurred together.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sector 7?"

Epps took a big gulp of his beer with a happy sigh. "Yep! Some weird bas'ards that ssay they's from the government. Some secret convent or something. They're like these Men in Black. Hunt aliens or stuff like that." Epps waved his hands around for emphases almost spilling his drink on Harry, "But they aren't cool. They're allll..."

Epps trailed of falling asleep on Harry. Harry nudged Epps hard in the stomach.

Epps jerked awake with a snort. "All stuck up and snotty. What a joke. Aliens, hah! They probably just study rocks and take money from the gov. We stay as faaaar away from them as we can. The only time we even thought of-asken them for anything was for the damn Hellraiser. But then we remembered how they walked around like they owned the whole world."

Harry was about to ask more about this "Sector 7" when he was approached by a group of women. "Well hello there cutey. Looks like you're looken for a good time. How about we come and join you?"

* * *

Starscream grumbled as he watched his human walk to the hanger at the C.A.C base Starscream was _still_ at.

The little human looked tired and worn out but mildly happy. He wondered what he was doing here. Oh yeah, his human had left without his bag last time he was there. Such a forgetful human. Starscream drew the line the minute the human starts to forget about him though.

His human made it to the hanger and come up to him. The human patted Starscream's side and sat down next to his wheel and leaned on him. "Man that was some night." The human said to himself. Starscream did a scan on his human and found traces of alcohol. Had his human been drinking? Starscream couldn't allow this. The Internet said it was bad for human health.

The human took out his cellular device and looked through it. "Why did all those girls give me all their numbers? I tried to tell them I was gay but they got more persistent. I'm so ready for bed. I'll be right back Ulti." The human said setting his phone and jacket down and headed toward the lockers.

Starscream internally fumed. Oh no his human didn't! He had done his research on the Internet and from what he had heard, it sounded like his human had been on an outing with these female and they have given him their communication number as an invitation to have sexual intercourse with him. Starscream had to fix this and soon.

Starscream tried to hack into his humans cellphone to delete the numbers but was met with an advanced fire wall like his own? What?

"Hey hey hey!" a squeaky voice chirped from the phone. The cellphone transformed into a young mini-con. More developed then a sparkling but not enough to be an adult.

The mini-con crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing! That's very rude you know." The mini-con stopped his chastising to stare at Starscream in a wonder-like eagerness. "Are you Creators husband?"

Starscream's faceplate would have dropped if he were in his other form. Starscream comm'ed the others and he picked up.

 **/W-what in the pits are you talking about?! Creator? What are you talking about? I haven't seen another Cybertronian here. And who are you?/** Starscream couldn't be too hard on this young one. His seeker instincts wouldn't let him. Damn them. They made him want to keep the young one for himself.

The mini-con started jumping up and down in excitement. _/My name's Ulti! And Creator is Harry! Creator's so great. And I thought that's what I should call you. Aren't human parents supposed to be a couple that take care of you? And Creator's the one that made me and acts like a 'mother hen'. So wouldn't that make you the father? You're his partner./_

The seeker thought about what Ulti said. Harry was the designation of his human. He didn't know what to think about this. There was no way that a human was able to create a cybertronian. He knew his human was special in some way, but this?

And that part about being a couple with him. Starscream wouldn't say they were a couple. That would be a one-sided thing considering Harry didn't know he was alive. The human _was_ his though. His partner, his pilot, his human. Harry was the only pilot he's liked and he didn't want anyone else.

Perhaps that's why he felt so mad when other humans came up to his human. Especially during that time Harry had that 'Kiss me I'm English' sign on his back. Starscream had to watch him through the security cameras to make sure no one went too far.

Maybe if they actually take over this planet he could keep Harry. He still had doubts because not only was Megatron taking forever, and the fact the Autobots will probably get in the way, Starscream didn't think they really had to take control of the planet. Personally, he just wanted the Allspark so their race can continue.

 **/Um... Slag it, I guess you could say that./** Starscream told Ulti. Ulti went back to jumping up and down before stopping and pinning him with a glare. _/You better be taking care of Creator./_

Starscream huffed over the comm. **/Yes yes./**

Ulti did a 180 and went back to smiling. _/Okay! Ooooh Creators back!/_ Ulti quickly changed back to his cellphone form as Harry came back in with his bag taking Ulti and his jacket back and left unaware of their conversation.

**Elsewhere:**

Somewhere in the Sector 7 base the body of Megatron sat frozen in stasis. Or what looked like it. Optics slowly flickered a menacing red a few times before disappearing again.


	4. Slag hits the fan

Starscream watched as his human spoke with the other squishies. When one of the squishies made his pilot, _his_ pilot, smile Starscream wanted to shoot the squishy that tried to steal his pilots affection in the face.

Why was it that those unimportant little pieces of slag could communicate with his human and yet he was stuck in his alt form watching?

Unfair.

He flew in the air for Primus sakes! He carried his human in the skies, enjoying the freedom it brings. That should give him perks! But what do _they_ do? Nothing! And they still get all of his attention!

Starscream wanting to smack himself. He had to stop thinking about that. The frustration from not being able to talk Harry was starting to get to him.

He had spoken to the(his?) sparkling Ulti since the sparkling had revealed himself. Seeing the sparkling woke the seeker instincts in him (damn them) and now he unintentionally adopted him.

Ulti seemed dead set on getting Starscream to reveal himself to Harry. Saying that since Harry had 'created' him he will have no problem with Starscream. Of course, Ulti also takes great pride in gloating about his fierce battles with the human microwave...

 _/_ _Star_ _..._ _scream_ _./_

Starscream's processors froze. It sounded like someone was trying to contact him over his comm but all that came out was static.

 _/_ _Star_ _-..._ _cream_ _!/_

There it was again!

 _/Starscream you insufferable fool! Answer the slagging comm. before I rip your armor right off your frame_ _!/_

Starscream cursed. He'd recognize that threat anywhere. Slag it, it's too soon!

 _ **/**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **great**_ _ **Megatron**_ _ **,**_ _ **you**_ _ **have**_ _ **awaken**_ _ **!/**_ Starscream sucked up reluctantly.

 _/Ceas_ _e_ _your_ _rambling,_ _twat._ _Have_ _you_ _located_ _the_ _Allspark_ _./_

 _**/**_ _ **Not** _ _**yet** _ _**oh** _ _**gre** **at**_ ** _one,_ ** _**but** _ _**I** _ _**guarantee** _ _**you** _ _**it** _ _**will** _ _**be** _ _**found** _ _**soon** _ _**./** _

_/_ _Useless_ _!_ _Make_ _sure_ _to_ _follow_ _through_ _with_ _that_ _Starscream_ _or_ _else_ _there_ _will_ _be_ _Pits_ _to_ _pay_ _./_

 _**/**_ _ **As** _ _**much** _ _**as** _ _**it** _ _**is** _ _**a** _ _**marvelous** _ _**day** _ _**to** _ _**hear** _ _**from** _ _**my** _ **_lord_** , _**why** _ _**have** _ _**we** _ _**not** _ _**heard** _ _**from** _ _**you** _ _**?/** _

_/_ _Y_ _ou_ _forget your place Starscream! And these humans are an annoying inconvenience. Do as you are ordered. Megatron out_ _./_

Starscream mentally growled. They were supposed to find the Allspark _before_ Megatron awakened. But it now it was too late. Starscream looked at his human again.

A battle was coming and he had to find a way to keep Harry and Ulti safe.

* * *

Harry worried his bottom lip watching the TV. The Secretary of Defense had just announced there had been an attack on a base in the Middle East. The same place where Epps and Lennox were supposed to be.

They could not guarantee any survivors...

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan. It was the middle of the night and he barely got any sleep.

He wondered what woke him.

"Creator!"

Oh.

Ulti climbed up on Harry's bed in such a hurry he was bouncing around.

"Creator, Creator! Wake up, wake up!"

Harry groaned again and set a hand on Ulti's head to stop his bouncing. "Ulti you do know it's," he looked at the clock,"2:15 in the morning. What's going on?"

Ulti replied by trying to tug Harry out of bed. "We have to go see something Creator!"

Harry sat up. "See something?"

Ulti tugged at Harry harder. "Yeah! I'm getting a weirdy signal and we have to go see it!" Ulti was tugging on Harry so hard that he lost his grip and would have fallen right off the bed if Harry hadn't had caught him.

"Alright Ulti no need for that, just let me get dressed."

Five minutes and a change of clothes later had Ulti wildly giving (forcing and almost making them crash) Harry directions to an old abandoned junkyard a few miles out of town.

Ulti was already trying to climb out of the car before Harry could fully park it.

"Come on Creator! There's someone here that's just like Father!" Ulti cried pushing Harry who was still buckled in.

"I'm coming-Father-what-Ulti? Ulti!" Harry yelled as Ulti ran off ahead of him. "Ulti come back here! Don't run off on your own!" He scrambled out of the car and after his son. Ulti lead Harry to a gap in the gate of the junkyard and slipped inside.

"Ultimate James Potter! You are so grounded when we get home!" Harry muttered slipping in after Ulti. Ulti weaved through mountains of smashed up cars leading Harry to the source of the signal he was getting.

He hid behind a run down truck watching what was in the middle of the yard waiting for his creator to catch up. When Harry reached him, he took one look at exactly what Ulti was watching and instantly ducked down next to Ulti.

In the middle of the junkyard was a group of four...giant robots?! that looked like giant versions of Ulti. The first one was taller than the rest that was blue with red flames on it. A silver one. A green one with some red on it. And the third and smallest member was a bright yellow with two wing-like things on it's back. They looked like life-sized versions of a child's action figure actually.

Harry silently casted a wandless 'Notice me not' charm on himself and Ulti. He was so thankful he was stubborn enough to teach himself wandless magic during his 5th year. It was hard (needlessly so) and nearly impossible but he managed.

Harry tensed when one of the robots, the green one looked in their direction but didn't seem to notice them.

"What is it Ratchet?" The tall red and blue flamed robot that looked like the leader asked.

'Ratchet' looked around. "My sensors picked up a spike of energy, Optimus."

'Optimus' looked at Ratchet. "I don't see anything Ratchet. Perhaps you are just tired."

"Yeah, or this planet is finally getting to you." The silver robot muttered making the small yellow one let out a light whirring noise that sounded like a laugh.

Ratchet glared at them and waved a wrench? at them threateningly.

"Anyway," Optimus interrupted getting their attention. "We need to focus. Have located the glasses yet. "

The yellow one nodded proudly and gave a salute. Ratchet cleared his throat at the questioning looked Optimus gave him. "I'm still working on that. We've located this LadiesMan217 to a Samuel James Witwicky. "

Optimus nodded. "Good. We'll leave as soon as possible. We must locate the Allspark before the Decepticons do. Jazz, join Ironhide and we'll meet up when more information is gathered. Alright, transform and roll out."

Harry watched dumbfounded as the giant robots folded themselves into fairly nice muggle cars much like how Ulti transformed into a cell phone and drive away. He could distantly hear Ulti talking about something but Harry was too lost in thought.

* * *

 _/This_ _is_ _Frenzy_ _to_ _Starscream_ _./_

 **/** **Starscream** **here**. **What** **is** **it** **./**

 _/_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _located_ _the_ _Allspark_ _and_ _Megatron_ _./_

Starscream mentally sighed. Time to get this show on the road.

 **/Send** **message** **to** **all** **other** **Decepticons** **.** **All** **Decepticons** **mobilize** **./**

* * *

Harry was flying the Hellraiser through drills in sync with the other pilots in the sky.

Everyone at the CAC base was on edge since Epps and Lennox had gone missing, and now there were mysterious attacks from the sky at random places. They were getting a little antsy.

"Alright boys, let's bring it in." The person who was watching them from base said. "Roger that." They responded and turned back.

Harry moved the control stick to join them but it wouldn't move. Harry started to panic. He tried jerking the control stick with all he had but it stood still. Like the Hellraiser was refusing to let Harry drive it. What in Merlin's name? He was losing control of his own muggle jet!

Godsmacked, he watched the control stick move itself. All on its own. Without anything touching it. Oh shit.

Harry faintly heard laughter over the radio. Not like any laughter he had ever heard. It was kind of haunting. Not like Voldemorts, but still memorable. A high, maniacal cackle that sounded mechanical.

"What was that-Potter, where do you think you're going?!"

Harry finally noticed he was flying away from the base. "Sir, I don't know what's going on! I'm not in control of anything!" As he was talking the laughter grew louder and louder until it was almost deafening. Harry tried to pound on the walls of the cockpit and the eject button but nothing worked. Suddenly he was jerked back with bruising force when the seat belt strapping him in tightened like a python, trapping him to his seat.

He tried to struggle against it but the belt grew tighter. His heart skipped a beat when gas that wasn't oxygen came through his oxygen mask. He tried ripping it off but he already felt his limbs growing heavy.

He couldn't use magic. He was in the air going Merlin knows where in a jet. He didn't want to know what would happen if he used magic on it. That spelled more than just trouble. And he still didn't know who was doing this.

Harry grew weaker and weaker until he was finally unconscious and the satisfied laughter of Starscream rung throughout the cockpit.


	5. Truth

Ultimate, more commonly known as Ulti scowled up at his decepticon father, tapping his foot. He had been hiding in Harry's pocket to keep his creator safe when Father Starscream decided to bring Harry to the warehouse they were at.

Looking up at his father again Ulti crossed his arms and if he were human he would have puffed his cheeks out.

Starscream was sitting on shipping containers holding Harry carefully in his hands, fiddling with the tarp blanket he covered Creator with. Father was trying to act like Ulti wasn't scolding him. Which he was!

"What do you think you're doing Father! You can't just kidnap Creator before the first date. That's skipping more than two bases!" Ulti yelled at Father.

Even though he was standing on Starscream's knee since he was still a mini-bot he had to shout. He'll grow. He had a feeling in his energy heart.

"Skipping bases? As in the human game with a ball?" Starscream asked as confused as Ulti was at the phrase meant.

Ulti stomped his tiny feet. "I don't know! It's just what the Internet said! And when is Creator gonna wake up? When is Creator gonna wake up? When is Creator gonna wake up?" Ulti whined. He wanted Creator to wake up and meet Father already!

Starscream did a few scans. "From my readings, he should be waking up any time now." He said anxiously.

On cue, Creator started to stir awake.

Ulti whooped while Starscream panicked. Starscream placed him and Creator on the ground and quickly transformed into a jet. One of Starscream's wings broke a window.

Ulti stomped his feet again. What was his father doing! He chose **now** to be a chicken! Ulti puffed out his chest in determination. Not on his watch.

"Ugh, what happened?" Harry groaned. "It feels like I just drank 5 bottles of Butterbeer."

"Creator!" Ulti cried hugging his creator tightly.

"Ulti? What are you doing here? And where are we?" He asked groggily.

Ulti giggled in his mind. Yes! This is perfect! "We're at a warehouse!" From the corner of his vision, he saw Father jerk.

Harry looked at Ulti in confusion. "A warehouse?"

Ulti nodded. "Yeah yeah!" Ulti pointed to Starscream. "Father brought you here while you were flying. He was supposed to meet you but got scared and turned into his alt form." Ultimate said, to young to notice he might have been embarrassing his father.

Harry stared at what he thought was his jet awkwardly sitting in front of him with one wing out the window.

"Ulti, how did you get here, what happened to me and how did my F-22 get in here like...that?" Harry asked getting his bearings.

"Father drugged and kidnapped you while you were flying. And I'm here because I came with you. I don't want to leave you alone! What if something had happened to you! Then I'd be all alone..."

Harry sighed in defeat and changes the subject hoping Ulti's ability to do 180 mood changes would kick in. "Wait who's 'Father'?"

Ulti grinned widely and pointed at the F-22 raptor. "That's Father!"

 _/Come on out Father! I thought you were supposed to be a big bad decipta-thingy! Creator wants to meet you!/_ Ulti told his father over the com.

_**/ ... *sigh*/** _

Father gathered his bearings and transformers out of his.

Harry instantly pulled Ulti behind him while he watched Starscream finish transforming.

Starscream put his hands up in surrender seeing Harry's actions.

"I won't harm you."

* * *

Harry stared at the giant robot in front of him that looked similar to the ones he saw at the junkyard. Only more evil. And menacing.

He was hoping that this was all some strange Firewhisky induced hallucination. Unfortunately, instinct told him this was all real. He just couldn't live normally could he? Not even in a different country.

Then the giant robot said it meant no harm.

Harry eyes the giant robot warily. "Who are you? And are you the one that kidnapped me?"

The robot sighed in what was close to relief. "Thank Primus you're not panicking. My research has said normally humans panic when encountering something unknown. My designation is Starscream. I am the second in command of the Decepticons. And I did 'bring' you here. We are currently in one of our smaller bases."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "This is a warehouse."

"I said this was **one** of our bases."

Harry began to gather his magic in case he had to defend himself. "Why did you bring me here? And excuse me if I sound rude but what are you?" Why was he being polite to a giant robot?

'Starscream' let out a huff. "I might as well start from the beginning. Get comfortable Harry because it's a long story."

"How do you know my name?" Harry questioned but Starscream ignored him.

"I am a cybertronian from the planet Cybertron. Our world was destroyed and now we, the Decepticons, are at war with others of our kind called the Autobots."

Harry nodded to this. "Okay. Then why are you here on Earth?"

Starscream let out a resigned sigh. "We are here for what is called the Allspark. The Allspark is a powerful item that creates cybertronian life. The Autobots want the Allspark so they can go back and restore Cybertron. Decepticons are known for wanting the Allspark to dominate Cybertron and Earth."

"What do you mean 'Decepticons are known for'?"

"During the war many of the decepticons, myself included, realize just how fast our race is dying with the fighting. Most of us just wish for the Allspark for our race to continue. Unfortunately, we can not do that due to our vicious leader Megatron.

He is violent, evil and cruel. Especially to his troops. He kills all those he thinks are untrustworthy. Many times he kills the ones that are. He is the one that destroyed Cybertron. At the rate things are going, even if Megatron gets his hands on the Allspark, there will be no more cybertronians left to rule over. Decepticons are now only loyal to him out of fear. There are very few who are truly loyal to him.

He is the strongest out of all of us even if we were to attack him at once. We had hoped to find the Allspark before Megatron awoke from his deep slumber. However, that has failed. Our only chance now is if the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, can defeat Megatron. But even that is looking impossible."

Harry started to sympathize with Starscream. He knew what war was like, and he knew Voldemort used fear to control his subjects too. Curse his bleeding heart for making him feel sorry for a stranger that just kidnapped him. A giant alien stranger no less.

"You still haven't answered why you brought me here." Harry said unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I brought you here because there is a battle coming. Bringing you here will lower the risk of you getting injured." Starscream explained. _'And so I keep you-I mean protect-I mean look after...Slag it.'_ Starscream added to himself.

Harry cursed his hero complex to hell and back. He couldn't just stand back and not do anything! It sounded like lives were going to be in he didn't want Starscream to get hurt. He'd grown so close to his jet. Even if it was a 40 some foot tall alien robot with claws and cannons. "I can't stay here and do nothing! I want to help."

Starscream hissed with a whirring noise underneath it. "You must stay here. It will be dangerous and you could die."

Harry huffed. "Well from what you've said it sounds like if Megatron gets his way there's going to be worse things than me getting hurt. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because you're my human." Starscream said calmly like it was pure logic. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. Things just got strange and confusing again.

"As in your pilot? Because you had other pilots before me and you rejected them all."

Starscream waved it off. "Those other humans are nothing. "

Harry opened his mouth to question Starscream when he was lifted in the air. Starscream picked up Harry and nuzzled his with his cheek. With the size difference, it was more like he was cuddling Harry's entire upper body.

Harry didn't do anything but blush at the metal rubbing against him. He was always a sucker for cuddling. It was a secret way to make him shut up and from the way Starscream sniggered he probably figured that out. Damn purring robots.

From his hiding place behind shipping container Ulti giggled. He was a good matchmaker. He finally got his creator and his father together. Now they could be one big happy family!

* * *

**With Lennox and Epps:**

"Sirs." A soldier came up to Epps and Lennox saluting.

"What is it?" Lennox asked.

"Sirs. We thought it best to inform you that Potter has gone missing."

"What the hell do you mean by missing." Epps demanded.

The soldier shifted on his feet. "We don't know Hellraiser went haywire during drills and he disappeared. We can't locate him anywhere."

"The airship," Optimus inquired,"did it have a sign like this anywhere on it?" Optimus shows them a Decepticon insignia.

"Yeah it did. On its seat, I think." Lennox answered.

Bumblebee whined sadly and played funeral music over his radio making everyone glare at him.

"Unfortunately like bumblebee is badly putting it, your friend is most likely gone. That was probably Starscream the Decepticon second in command. Your friend is most likely dead."

Lennox and Epps felt their hearts drop to their stomachs.


	6. Commence operation: Mission City

Lennox and Epps sat quietly in the back of the military van following the Autobots.

Their best friend and comrade was dead. And he was killed by those fucking Decepticons they were on their way to fight.

They prayed Harry was still alive. But when they saw what the Decepticons could do...That hope got dimmer and dimmer.

Epps shared a look with the other CAC soldiers and Lennox. Those sons of bitches were going to pay hell.

* * *

Harry rubbed his cheek against the warm chest plate he was laying on. The giant metallic hand on top of him shifted to hold him closer in response.

Since he had chosen to give Starscream a chance Starscream had barely left his side, afraid that something would happen to make Harry hate him if he left Harry alone.

Starscream was sitting leaning against a wall of the warehouse communicating with the other Decepticons about the oncoming battle while Harry dozing on his chest. Ulti was entertaining himself by playing with Starscream's unoccupied hand.

"Ultimate." Starscream softly called, idly watching Ulti climb around his claws and swing on them.

"Ulti! Father is supposed to call me Ulti. Just like Creator does." Ulti exclaimed smiling up at the decepticon seeker. Starscream tapped Ulti on his helm. "Okay then Ulti. Where are your creators?" he asked.

Ulti stopped swinging and cocked his head. "What do ya mean? Creator's right there." Ulti said pointing at Harry.

Starscream sighed. "I mean your real creators sparkling. The ones that created your frame and spark."

"Yes and I said Creator's right there! Creator can do coolie things things with his magic energy! Like make me, make things fly, oooh and teleport! Though it makes a loud cracking sound. And he can fly too! He said he was a seeker for Grylindore...or something like that."

Starscream's processors blanked out for a moment. What? "You mean the make believe magic that is in a child's folklore?"

Ulti puffed out his cheeks. "No I mean the magic energy Creator can use. Show him Creator! Creator! Creator! Creator!"

Harry groaned recognizing his child's voice in his sleep muddled mind. "Wa' is it Ult?" He slurred out.

"Show Father your magic energy Creator! Magic, magic, magic!" Ulti pestered.

Harry grumbled something that sounded like a different human language and a glowing ball of light appeared before of Ulti and flew around him. Ulti skipped off giggling after the light.

Harry was instantly awake when he realized just what he did in front of who. He looked up at Starscream who was staring back at him.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what just happened?" He asked timidly.

"An explanation would indeed be nice." Starscream said looking over Harry a few times with his scanners. His human seemed to be fine but when that ball of light appeared it felt as though Harry was emitting some kind of energy similar to that of the Allspark just less powerful.

Harry took a deep breath and explaining. "Well...I have absolutely no idea how to explain this. There is like a second society of humans on Earth called witches and wizards. Like stories say we can do magic which can do just about anything. We live in secrecy from muggles, non-magic people, so there's not a lot of real information about us. We just recently got out of a war and things are still settling. That's why I'm a pilot in the muggle military...That's basically."

Harry yawned after his speech and fell back asleep on Starscream. Starscream stared at Harry before patting him and staring at the ceiling thinking over this new information.

* * *

"What's that?" Ulti asked pointing up at Starscream.

"That's my chest plate." Starscream answered.

"What's that?"

"That's my armor."

"What's that?"

"That's my faceplate."

"What's that?"

"That's my optic."

"What's an optic?"

"It is the equivalent to an organic eye."

"What's that?"

"That's my helm."

"What's that?"

"Harry!" Starscream cried holding his chatting sparkling away from him.

Harry peeked out of the bathroom he managed to find in the warehouse. "What is it?" He asked looking between his son and Starscream.

"What is the designated process to cease his inquiring!?"

Harry gave Starscream a blank look. "...huh?"

Starscream would have screamed if he were a lesser being. "How do you get him to stop!"

He yelped when he felt Ulti try to climb up his arms. He'd help take care of sparkling a back on Cybertron but not like this!

The dark haired man looked at his son climbing Starscream asking "what's that?" over and over again.

"You just have to wait until he tires out." Harry said.

"How long will that take?"

"...How long do you have?"

* * *

_/Megatron to Starscream. Get down here and get that Allspark!/_

Like the Decepticon overlord he was, as soon as the call came Megatron commed out.

Starscream sighed. Time to start the show.

"What is it Starscream?" Harry asked seeing Starscream suddenly jump into action in the middle of their battleship game.

"I have to go. Megatron is going after the Allspark. I'll be back-"

"You can't go alone! What if something happens!?" Harry yelled glaring up at Starscream.

Starscream really didn't want to do this but he knew he had to.

"That's just it Harry, what if something does happen? I can't protect you and fight at the same time. It's too dangerous. You and Ulti need to stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you." He picked up Harry and Ulti and held them close. "I'll be back soon."

And before Harry knew it he was back on the ground watching Starscream fly out of the warehouse.

Harry wanted to hex Starscream to oblivion. If Starscream thought he could get away with going into battle without Harry by running like hell itself was behind him, Harry was going to kick his arse.

" _Over my dead body."_ Harry thought to himself. He remembered Starscream mentioning his leader was going to attack Mission City. He'd been there before with Epps and Lennox. He could apparate there.

Ulti tugged on Harry's pant leg. "Are we going after Father?" Ulti asked.

"Ohh yeah." Harry responded then paused. He couldn't take Ulti along. He was just a kid. The missiles and weapons he had were just for self-defense and last didn't have anyone look after Ulti either. It had always been just the two of them. Three, sort of, if you include Starscream. Harry had thought of making Lennox Ultis godfather but never had the time.

"Okay Ulti. I'm going to drop you off at Sarah's house. Lennox's wife you remember her. You have to stay there while I help your father, okay Ulti? You have permission to use our Netflix."

Ulti pouted but nodded knowing his creator was serious. "Okay. But Creator has to promise to come back with Father."

Harry nodded before taking Ulti in his arms and apparated away with a crack.


	7. Come at me!

After dropping Ulti off at Sarah's house, thankfully she was out, Harry apparated near downtown Mission City. He did a double take when he looked around. The place looked like a war zone.

Buildings were in ruins and crumbling. People were running screaming and running from it all. Gunshots, missiles, and other explosives could be heard going off close by.

The ground started shaking and whatever it was making it was getting closer and closer.

Harry dived behind an abandoned car in time to evade two fighting mechs that came crashing around the curb. Harry observed them quickly. They must be the Autobots and Decepticons.

Great.

Now which one was which?

"Die Decepticon scum!" Yelled the black mech with a giant cannon before shooting the others face off.

Well okay then. That helped.

Out of seemingly nowhere a white blast hit the building behind him causing a loud blast.

Harry ran from the falling building and fire coming at him. He made it about a block away from the gunfire when he had to dive out of the way of another pair of wrist long cybertronians. Were they hissing at each other?

"We need more back up over here."

Harry recognized that voice.

"Lennox!"

He scrambled the rest of the way to downtown Mission City. There were the human soldiers and what he assumed to be the Autobots protecting them. Lennox was crouching behind a truck yelling into a radio with Epps at his side.

"Lennox! Epps!"

Harry ran to them, nearly tripping due to the aftershock of an explosion.

Epps, Lennox, and the rest if the soldiers from the C.A.C stared at him in shock and the relief.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Epps couldn't help himself from crushing Harry in a hug.

"Of course  I'm alive!" Harry wiggled out of Epps grip. "Why wouldn't I be alive? I've been trying to call you but no one answered."

Epps and Lennox momentarily glared at a red flamed Autobot. "Now's not the time for a reunion. We have to cover that kid over there, Sam."

Harry looked over at the brown hair teenager running with a very big cube Lennox was pointing at.

He froze at the site of the cube. It was leaking energy. Magical energy.

"What _is_ that?"

"It's called the Allspark. Both these giant robots want it. We can't let those evil looking ones get it- IT'S MEGATRON!" Lennox cried before shooting at a very big very spiky Decepticon. If that was Megatron then Harry could understand why no one opposed him.

Jet's flew overhead and Harry looked up in time to see a Decepticon with wings take out three F'22's. A very familiar jet.

Harry stared at Starscream as tore into the engines of a jet before chasing after the other jets he missed.

That was _his_ Starscream.

The Starscream he knew.

Megatron's booming cackles pierced through Harry's mind.

His Starscream that didn't have much of a choice.

Harry looked back at the Sam kid running away from Megatron with the Allspark. He couldn't let Megatron take the Allspark.

The bullets being shot at Megatron didn't seem so slow him down at all as he got closer and closer to Sam.

The red flamed Autobot tackled Megatron when he almost reached Sam. Megatron shoved the autobot off of him and went after Sam. The flamed autobot tripped Megatron and started punching him.

Megatron acted like it was nothing and slammed the autobot into the ground. Missiles from the jets above hit Megatron left and right but barely fazed him. As the two wrestled and fought it was visible the autobot was getting weaker and weaker. When the autobot got to the point he could barely get up Megatron ran after and reached for Sam.

Harry couldn't wait any longer and sent a Stupify at Megatron.

It only knocked him out for all of two seconds before he was stumbling to his feet looking around in rage.

Harry climbed on top of the car opposite of Epps and Lennox and gave a whistle with a Sonorus to amplify it.

He could hear Epps and Lennox calling at him asking what on Earth he was truthfully he wasn't really sure.

Megatron turned and glared at Harry. Harry glared right back and made a 'come at me' motion. Megatron roared and charged at him. The dark haired man gave a second to think _"Oh Shit."_ before running like his life depended on it. Because, you know, it totally _did_.

Harry threw Stupify's and Reducto's behind him as he ran anywhere that was _away_ from Megatron.

Every time the decepticon got knocked down, he would get right back up and chase after Harry faster and faster. _"Damn,"_ Harry thought to himself, " _now I really wish I kept that broom."_

"Pathetic human! How!? You have no weapons, no power, how did you do that! You think you can get away! Tell me!" Megatron screamed at Harry.

"Go bugger yourself mate!" Harry yelled back.

He was thrown off his feet by an explosion and reacted just in time to cast a Flipendo at Megatron to avoid being squashed by him. That would have hurt. A lot.

Megatron shook himself and lunged at Harry. When they were just about nose to nose Harry, without thinking, casted the strongest Avada Kedavra he could muster at the center of Megatron's chest.

Green static surrounded Megatron as he trembled violently. It almost looked like he was going to throw off his own armor.

Harry panicked when he couldn't stop the spell. It was like something in Megatron was pulling all of his magic! He screamed as he tried to cut the connection between them.

He could feel himself growing weak from the magical exhaustion.

The corners of his vision were growing dim when Harry finally pulled his magic back. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the dead body of Megatron falling on him.

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of a heart minister and the smell of sterilizer. _"God damn it I'm in a hospital."_ Harry thought to himself mentally cringing. It took a few minutes until Harry successfully managed to fully open his eyes. He was greeted instantly with the sight of a tall, slender man with black hair and blood red eyes in a gray flight suit staring intently at what felt like his very being.

He blinked numbly at the strange. "Well sorry to break this to ya, but either I've amnesia or we've never met before." Harry cringed at the sound of his voice. How long had he been asleep? He better not have messed his birthday.

"Creator!" Ulti jumped up from what Harry assumed to be under the bed and latched himself onto his abdomen. "Ulti! Wait, you're here in my hospital room. How did you even get in here?" Harry asked hugging Ulti back.

"Father."

"You mean Starscream?"

Ulti nodded the best he could against Harry's stomach. "Yeah. Father." Ulti said again pointing at the man sitting next to them.

The stranger gave Harry a once over looking for any injuries then huffed. "I suppose I would actually be surprised if you did recognize me in this form. Such a small thing. How you even stand it? There's no armor and no internal weaponry. It's more like a liquid bag."

Harry couldn't believe it. "Starscream?"

Starscream hummed. "Yep. I finished my holo-form. Apparently they have a strict 'no giant robot' policy here or whatever. Completely stupid if you ask me." Starscream muttered to himself like a child.

The man in the hospital bed (a very uncomfortable one to thank you very much) tried to wrap his head around this. "Okay, so where's your...um, body?"

"It's at N.E.S.T. base with the other Decepticons and Autobots. Their threats of towing me out of the parking lot were becoming bothersome. And we are going to have a talk about you pissing off evil overlords."

"It's not the first time." Harry muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Um, nothing. You said something about a Decepticon _and_ Autobot base? And what happened after I blacked out?"

Starscream didn't say anything and stared at Harry's hand not wanting to look him in the eye. Harry noticed this and offered Starscream his hand. After a moment Starscream took the appendage and held it tightly.

"I really should have known you were going to come after me when I left. I really should have. Your magic could basically let you do anything and I didn't even think about it." Starscream admitted sounding like it physically pained him to do so.

Harry reached with his other hand to cup Starscream's human looking face(he could actually touch it, how cool was that!). "Starscream, I did what I did because wanted to. I've seen too many loved ones die and was not able to do anything about it. I would never leave you alone Starscream."

The Decepticon finally looked up at Harry and nodded. "I didn't know you were there until I heard those two human friends of yours yelling for you. Thankfully I got there before Megatron could crush you.

After Megatron died many of the Decepticons stopped fighting. We had no reason to keep of fighting for something we don't believe in.

I handed you over to your human friends and they sent you away with medical. You just lost consciousness from some sort of exhaustion.

When things settled we spoke with the Autobots about the issue with Megatron. They still hate our very frames but Optimus Prime has agreed to at least give us a chance. Some of the Autobot group are taking the cube back to Cybertron to restore it. Word was sent to other Decepticons still in space about Megatron's passing. Many rejoiced but some Decepticons want revenge.

Which is why we are staying here on Earth. To defend it against the rogue Decepticons. Unfortunately, I didn't get the role of Decepticons leader. I'm "to arrogant and insufferable" to be one. Beh."

Harry didn't do anything for a minute before nodding. "...I can totally go for that. So you're staying?"

Starscream opened his mouth to answer when the door burst open. A group of men in black suits matched into the room.

" Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us to Sector 7. Our scientists have many...questions for you." The man in the middle said with a wicked grin.

The men went to grab for Harry the same time Starscream threw himself between them.

"I'm afraid, gentlemen, that I can't allow you to do that." A voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to the door.

"President Salem?" Harry questioned. Why was the political leader of the American wizarding world here?

The blonde man in a gray muggle suit smiled at him. "Hello again Harry. I do hope you are doing well despite your injuries. Your friend there refused to leave the room the entire time you were here."

Harry took a moment to give Starscream a look.

"Now then, gentlemen. I'm afraid is one of my people. The treaty between our governments clearly states that _we_ are the only ones that can do any questioning to Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you and your men don't have a say in this. Good day." Salem stated to the Sector 7 workers.

They looked like they were about to protest but the look in Salem's eyes turned cold and they left.

Salem sighed and addressed Harry again. "And you Mr. Potter are insanely lucky that everyone was in too much of a panic to notice you used magic. They assume you used some machine. Please make sure you don't come that close to breaking the Statute." Salem nodded to Harry before leaving.

After President Salem left Harry patted Ulti back to sleep when he stirred from all the commotion. "So what now Starscream?"

Starscream answered him by leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Harry's mind went into a happy daze and he kissed back. They broke the kiss with smiles on their faces. "Okay. I can go with that."

**The End.**


End file.
